Kyo's Kitten
by Akashii
Summary: What happens when Kyo brings home a mysterious girl that he found in the park... and too add to the mystery about her... this girl can't speak english.. she can't even speak a recognizable language (le gasp).


Kei - Boo!

Beast - (Sigh) Since I'm the only sane one here, I'll do the disclaimer. (Holds up sign) (A/n: Everyone say it with me; Awwwww) A'kei. doesn't own Kyo, Shigure, Yuki, and all the weirdos from Fruits Basket. But she does own Aya, both her human and cat form, and that with lady in the beginning.

Kei - Yes... fear my creative genius!

Beast - (Sarcastic) Oh yes, we fear it... Anyway, this is for Miss. TsukiAkuma because she threatened Kei... (Whispers) Go Kyko! (Cough) Anyway, here it is... (Yawn)

Kei - By the way.. anything like '_this_' is Aya's translations, since she can only speak in Kitty tongue...

* * *

A small black and white kitten emerged from a silver trashcan with a graceful motion, landing on the still-moist Earth with a soft plop. Her ebony paws lightly touched the Earth as she walked through the dimly lit alleyway. She was alone today, no other cat or pup in sight. Of course the occasional rat, but she enjoyed chasing the furry creatures from her territory. This was how this kitten liked her days. 

The kitten's ebony-dipped ears picked up a soft noise in the near distance. They swiveled in the direction of the sound. Her limbs carried her forth towards the sound.

Within minutes the kitten found herself standing feet away from a weeping human girl. The human's eyes were tinted a deep red, as though she had been crying for hours. Her violet hair was tired back into a large, messy bun. A long, velvet black cloak blew about her petite form, as though it was trying to dance with the wind.

The cat's cerulean eyes grew wide, and then she retreated into the shadows. After a moment or two, the kitten re-emerged from the shadows, a dead mouse dangling from her delicate maw. She trotted over to the human. Dropping the mouse at the girl's side, the kitten nudged the girl's thigh with her head.

"Huh?" The girl sniffed, looking down towards the kitten, who sidestepped to allow the mouse to come into view. "Oh... oh, how sweet. Thank you, Little Kitten." The girl rubbed the kitten's head with a badly bruised hand.

The kitten hoisted herself into the girl's lap. She took a moment to purr for the human girl.

"What a sweet kitten... I thank you for just being here..." The girl mumbled into the kitten's fur. She knew she was speaking to a cat, a creature that could not speak with her... but this girl would soon change that.

Taking the kitten in her arms, the girl stood. She placed her index finger on the black fur just above the kitten's pink nose. The human uttered her command in a seducing voice, "Sleep."

Darkness quickly took the kitten into its surprisingly warm arms.

----------

The kitten slowly opened her eyes. Everything seemed clearer, and the vivid colors over whelmed her. She brought a paw to her mouth, getting ready for her first bath of the day. The problem was that this paw was not hers... it was not even a paw.

Human flesh covered her once-furry paw.

She gazed down at her body, expecting to see her fur covered self. Instead she found herself looking at a naked human body, covered with a light, blue hooded sweater. Strands of blond hair fell in front of her eyes, surprising her.

A warm form appeared at her feet. She looked over, and an orange furred cat gazed back at her, a sour expression along the cat's features. A hint worry seeped through the cat's mask.

Within one minute, smoke covered the orange cat. As soon as the colored smoke cleared away, a snaked human boy sat crossed legged and armed on the bench beside her. The boy sighed and quickly pulled on his pants and black t-shirt.

Once he was dressed, he turned the girl. "You alright?"

The girl watched him, unsure of what to do or say. Only a minute ago she had been a furry little kitten, and now she was a human girl. She blinked, and then mewed, "Meya!" '_Fine, I think_.'

"Me...ya?... What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The boy inquired, looking her over. When the girl gave a blank stare, he changed his question. "What's your name?"

Name? This one she knew. "Merow!" '_Aya'_, she translated inside her thoughts. Aya loved her name... it was the only thing she held close to her heart.

_Meow? What the hell kind of name is that?_ The boy thought. This girl was annoying him. "Meow, huh? Well I'm Kyo... what the hell are you doing out here without clothes?"

Aya was about to answer the human, Kyo, but just then darkness once again wrapped its arms about her.

-----------

When Aya awoke, she found herself staring through an open paper door into an empty hallway. Her hand automatically went to her chest, and found it covered by cloth. Glancing down, she noticed she was wearing a loose blue and gray kimono.

She sat upright when she heard the sound of foot steps. Holding her breath she looked over at the door, fearing she would see the same human. But instead, an ebony haired head peered in. "Ah, you're awake."

The human man walked into the room, hand together underneath his kimono. Aya glanced back down at what she was wearing. So this was who her outfit belonged to. "Well... Hello there, Miss. Meow, is it?" A silly grin played along the man's features. "I hear you've already met Kyo... funny how it took you only five minutes to get tired of him..." He sighed. He loved teasing Kyo, even if Kyo was not there to hear.

Aya cocked her head to the side. "Me... mreow?" _'Who are you?'_

The man blinked. But as though reading her thoughts, he answered her question. "I'm Shigure Sohma! It's a pleasure to meet you, Meow!"

Aya hissed as a kitten would to one who stepped on her tail. This hiss seemed to surprise this Shigure Sohma. "Mreow-er..." _'Quit calling me MEOW!'_

Next, a violet-haired human boy stood in the doorway. He, too, seemed surprised by her hiss (which to her way was normal). "Um... Hello..."

"Ah.. Yuki.. this little flower is Me-... erm... well we aren't quite sure of her name... heh..." Shigure was nervous.

Aya noticed that Shigure was carrying a small notebook. Without thinking, she tackled him, and wrestled the notebook out of his hand.

When Aya lifted herself off of him, Shigure sat up and grinned at Aya. Only later he would notice that he had not transformed into the gray-black dog of the Chinese Zodiac.

Yuki shook his head. _Great... another pervert_, he thought.

Aya glanced around for something to write with. "Me..." A pen came into her view, and her eyes shone with happiness. Her owner had been a writer. For years she had studied the art humans called writing. Grabbing the pen, she began scribbling away.

Allowing curiosity to get the better of him, Shigure glanced over Aya's shoulder. "Aya?" He read.

Aya nodded enthusiastically. She wrote a few more words. _That mi name_.

"Aya... what a lovely name!" Shigure smiled. For some reason, Aya had the urge to punch him.

Yuki moved closer to the two. "Aya... are you from around here?"

She shook her head vigorously. Aya was slightly confused, as a kitten she would have told them she was from around here... but as a human, she was not very sure where she was from. Quickly she wrote, _I dunt reelly remember..._

"Amnesia, I suppose..." Shigure mumbled.

* * *

Beast – That's all for now... 

Kei – Sorry! I can't think of anything else... my brain hurts... (Holds head)  
  
Beast – Your brain always hurts...

Kei – (Curls up in a dark corner... sulks) Mweanie..

Beast – (Blink) Right... ok... Review if you will!


End file.
